


Tubbo centric oneshots ig??

by Scara_mcyt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Smut, how tf do tags work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scara_mcyt/pseuds/Scara_mcyt
Summary: Basically, I'll do Tubbo + other oneshots, there will be shipping, but no smut because that scares me. Basically this is a Tubbo x anyone oneshot book (exept Tubbo x Schlatt I'm too invested in Dadschlatt au it'd seem gross to me.) I didn't put any character tags, only relationship tags :p
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Darryl Noveschosch/ Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Quig/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 17
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

Okay...request here :D you can either request a Tubbo x anyone ship or a Tubbo + anyone (platonic). I'll do a few chapters. Please no smut :') only fluff and angst...smut scares me lots


	2. Minecraft date (Tubbo x Quig)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo x Quig
> 
> Based on Tubbo's old stream where he and Quig went on a mc date, except Quig is scared of rollercoasters—
> 
> Fluff
> 
> A fluffier/more serious version of their actual mc date lmao

“So, on which ride do you want to go first?”

Asked the shorter brunette in a green button up shirt, looking around the big place that went under the name of 'Disney World MC'. Quig, who had a map of the place in hand, struggled to make sense of anything that was written on it, because apparently he couldn't walk and read at the same time. “Uhh...I'm not sure- can we stop for a second?” The boy with the sunglasses asked, making Tubbo also stop and turn around to look at his date. He smirked and walked over to the taller. “Struggling?” He asked, a smug expression settling on his face. Quig rolled his eyes and looked at the shorter. “Yeah well...still better than you.” He said, adding a small chuckle at the end of his sentence. “I'm dyslexic, you bitch.” Replied Tubbo jokingly, to which Quig responded with another chuckle. “Yeah...I'm sorry, I know.”

After another five minutes, the pair settled on a more chill ride before they'd go on a more...wilder ride. Quig didn't admit it, but he really was not a fan of rollercoasters. He didn't want Tubbo to think of him as a scaredy cat, so he decided to not tell him, though, he sure regretted it now. They sat in a blue, cabin like structure. It was enough for about four people, but Tubbo and Quig made sure they were the only ones in the same wagon. Otherwise, the other wagons were filling up with other people. After about five minutes passed, the ride slowly came to life, as the whole engine began to move. Sure, the ride was supposed to be a little bumpy, go into tunnels and make a few unexpected turns, but overall it was supposed to be chill. At lest for most people. That didn't include Quig though.

Just as they began moving, the taller felt something twist inside of his stomach, suddenly feeling his muscles tense. No, no no no no no...Tubbo could not see him scared. What if he made fun of him?

The boy with sunglasses looked over at the brunette, who was talking about something, and thought to himself, that Tubbo definitely wasn't one to just make fun of you. Hopefully.. After a few minutes, Quig's anxiety had not died down a single bit, and he was starting to worry he might faint. The bee loving boy in front of him was now silent, looking at the view the ride offered them. Quig slowly took in the beautiful sight. He always thought that Tubbo was very cute. The brunette was about five inches shorter than him, but his personality had to be one of the biggest he'd seen. He admired the shorter's calm, but at the same time wilder nature, how he always coped with problems like a mature person and at the same time was able to crack jokes that would always plaster a smile on the faces of others around him. Tubbo was not only a golden treasure from the inside, but also from the outside. He had long-ish chestnut colored soft hair, brilliant blue eyes that shimmered in the sun, and the most wonderful smile he has ever seen. How could a person be so perfect? 

Quig's thoughts about the brunette were cut short when a sudden turn brought him back to reality. His breathing sped up a bit, the butterflies in his stomach reaching his lungs, feeling like he could start choking and suffocate in any moment. Tubbo took notice of his date's state, and immediately scooted closer to him. He reached down for Quig's hand, claiming the taller's attention.

“Not a big fan of rollercoaster's?” Asked Tubbo with a smile, holding the older's hand. Quig let out a sigh and shook his head, not really feeling like talking. He looked away in shame, afraid of being judged by the shorter. With his free hand, Tubbo carefully cupped Quig's cheek, making him turn around at the brunette that was smiling softly at him. “Hey...it's okay. I don't like rollercoasters all that much either.“ He said, to which Quig replied with a smile as he leaned into the shorter's touch. 

“Just don't focus on the ride, yeah?”

Said the smaller, as he made eye contact with Quig. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, before the taller with sunglasses couldn't resist anymore, and leaned in. Their lips met, and it felt like fireworks exploded around them, the world almost stopping. Quig's hands went to Tubbo's waist, as he pulled him closer, while Tubbo's hands were tangled in the taller's hair. Quig took notice of how soft the brunette's lips were. He was gentle with the smaller boy, not wanting to scare him away. 

After they pulled away, both of them had the slightest tint of pink on their cheeks and a soft smile on their lips.

Tubbo ended up cuddled up to Quig's chest, enjoying the sweet energy that surrounded them. The taller held the brunette, occasionally giving him a small kiss in his hair or forehead, completely forgetting about the place he was in. 

This was going to be one unforgettable date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hmm...fluff :D hopefully this isn't too bad— realized how much smut was on here, so I'm trying to fill in underrated relationship tags with fluff, because I live for fluff and holy crap I'm touch starved dear lord help me—


	3. Thank god you're here (Tubbo x Ranboo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo visits Tubbo in snowchester and they fall in love idk—
> 
> Fluff

Tubbo was sat on a chair in his house, nearly asleep despite it being only about 7 pm. It was probably because he hasn't slept for what felt like years. To be more specific, ever since he exiled Tommy when L'Manburg was still stood in place, he could barely get any sleep, maybe like a rough one hour or less. It was really starting to get to him, always feeling light headed and forgetting where he was sometimes. The brunette tried every method people have recommended him, but nothing seemed to actually work. So, there he was. Sleepless, yet extremely tired. 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘯𝘪𝘢 𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦.. He thought as he let out a groan.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. It was quite strange, since the short brunette wasn't expecting anyone. Unless Jack Manifold needed something. He picked himself up with every last bit of strength he had left, and walked over to the door. Tubbo turned the knob, expecting a familiar man with red and blue eyes, but instead, he was met with a taller figure, a book in hand. 

“Ranboo? What are you doing here?”

Asked the brunette, confused by his sudden friend's appearance. He let the taller in, still not knowing the reason as to why the enderman hybrid decided to just randomly visit him at 7 pm on a cold Wednesday night. “Hopefully I'm not intruding...if—IF I AM, just..ask me to leave- that's fine too-”

Said Ranboo, a little nervous, starting to ramble. Tubbo chuckled. “No, no. It's okay Ran. You can stay. I'm quite lonely, I'll be honest with you.” Reassured him the brunette, smiling. “Oh..oh no...why are you lonely Tubbo?” Asked the half enderman, his lips also slipping into a small smile. The brunette let out a small chuckle. “Ranboo there are like only two other people in Snowchester, and I'm pretty sure they are both busy.” Ranboo nodded. “Yeah.. That's sad..well at least I'm here now!” The taller said, trying his best to bring up the mood. It actually seemed to work, since Tubbo smiled more.

The two ended up chatting for a long time, until the shorter started to slip in and out of consciousness, stumbling over his words and finding it a bit harder to listen to the boy in front of him. 

“Hey...Tubs you seem tired.” He said, putting a hand on the shorter's shoulder. “Yeah..my sleep schedule is complete shit so...” Ranboo laughed at that before he stood up, and came closer to Tubbo. “What are you—” Before the shorter could finish his sentence, Ranboo scooped him up into his arms, bringing the smaller boy closer to his chest. A light shade of pink crept up onto Tubbo's cheeks, as he buried his face into his hands. The taller let out a small chuckle at his friend's actions as he began carrying him to his bed, placing him carefully on the soft mattress. 

“Get some sleep, shortbbo. You'll need it.” He said before he turned around. As he was about to walk away, a weak grip was felt on Ranboo's wrist. He turned around, and saw the half asleep boy holding his wrist to try to prevent him from moving.

“no...please don't leave..stay with me...?” He asked as he looked at the taller with sleepy but undeniably adorable eyes. And so, the half enderman huffed out a small laugh, grinning at the other's cute actions. “Okay..do I make a bed or?—”

“Sleep in the same bed as me.”

The shorter said in an almost demanding voice. “Wow that was quite straight forward.” The older chuckled as he carefully slipped into the bed with the brunette. “Thank god you're here.” Tubbo mumbled, as he scooted closer to Ranboo.“Oh, yeah?” He asked, turning his head towards the brunette, their faces inches from each other. “Yeah..” He responded, letting out a small yawn. 

“You're adorable, Tubbo.”

The taller said almost completely casually, while the other was quite frankly taken by surprise. “Do you...do you mean that?” He asked, observing the boy in front of him with curious eyes, still a little pleasantly shocked by Ranboo's previous statement. “Of course I do. I think you're very adorable, and caring..”

He said, as he slowly pulled the shorter closer. “- loud but very funny, talented. The list goes on, Tubs.” He says, leaving the shorter a small kiss in his soft feathery hair. Tubbo's face was a soft color of red as he carefully listened to Ranboo's words.

“What else do you think of me?” He asked, his voice soft as he cuddled into the taller's chest. He could feel a hand playing with his hair, and could hear the sound of Ranboo's heartbeat. It was somehow...comforting?

“Well...I also think you're very loyal and dedicated. Then, you're also very strong— one of if not the strongest person I've met. Always fighting for what you think is right. I think you're so wonderful, Tubbo.” He said, leaving another kiss, this time on the brunette's forehead.

A strange, unfamiliar feeling bubbled inside Tubbo's stomach. It was a nice, burning feeling, and he started to wonder, if maybe he has happened to fall for the boy he was cuddled into. That could very well be the case. 

“Ranboo...I...thank you for being there for me when...literally no one else was I..I don't know what'd I do without you.” Tubbo said, as he pulled his head from Ranboo's chest to look into the taller's comforting eyes. “Thank you for being in my life Tubbo, 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶.” There it was. The three words that could make someone melt on the spot. Tubbo for example. 

The shorter searched for the emotions, in the taller's almost glowing eyes, and he truly saw it. The love and adoration for the other, and it really did melt his heart on the spot. A small, soft smile crept on his lips as his hand reached to trace the soft features of the taller's face.

“I love you too, Ranboo.”

He said, as he slowly pressed his lips against Ranboo's slightly chapped ones. Their mouths moved against each other almost perfectly, as if they were made for one another. After a few seconds, the two pulled away to breathe, but wasted no time to reconnect their lips again. It was a lovely and warm feeling.

After a few minutes of sweet kisses, both of them cuddled up close to each other before entering their sleep, the tingly feeling still settled in their chests as the burning love for one another roamed around their whole bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so soft for this ship holy crap—


End file.
